I Want You To Stay
by darkxjune
Summary: [End] Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sini. Di sisiku.
1. Chapter 1

Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sini. Di sisiku.

 **.**

 **I Want You To Stay © aidaverdyky**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drama-Hurt/Comfort-Romance**

 **Character: Sasuke U., Sakura H.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: FlashFiction, AU, OOC, typo(s) ect.**

 **Inspired by: BigBang – Let's Not Fall In Love [Song & MV]**

 **.**

Sepasang pemuda-pemudi tengah menikmati rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Senyum terus terpatri di bibir keduanya. Sakura, sang gadis, berlari dikejar pemuda jangkung di belakangnya. Saat sang gadis tertangkap, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis berambut merah muda itu. Keduanya tertawa –dengan intonasi yang berbeda tentu saja. Nampak bahagia sekali. Namun segala yang nampak belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam hati bukan?.

Masih di tempat yang sama –lapangan basket di dekat rumah mereka– dan masih berbalut rintik hujan yang sama, Sakura menatap tepat ke dalam iris hitam Sasuke. Menanyakan sebenarnya apa hubungan di antara mereka melalui tatapan penuh tanya di matanya, sambil menangkup kedua pipi putih pucat itu dengan telapak mungilnya. Sasuke sadar betul pertanyaan tersirat Sakura, sayangnya dia tidak memiliki jawaban yang bisa menyenangkan hati gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Kita nikmati saja saat ini. Bukankah kita sudah bahagia?" Tangan Sakura turun perlahan, senyumnya luntur bersama hujan. Sasuke segera saja menggenggam tangan gadis itu lalu turut menatapnya lekat iris emerald Sakura.

"Mari, jangan saling jatuh cinta. Jangan saling berjanji. Agar kita tak saling terluka." Tubuh mungil Sakura bergetar. Dingin dan tangis lah penyebabnya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tak bisa membedakan yang mana air matanya dan yang mana air mata langit.

"Tapi untuk sekarang, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku ingin kau tetap ada di sini." Sasuke menunduk lalu mencium punggung tangan dingin gadis itu.

"Kau selalu seperti ini–." Suara Sakura bergetar selaras dengan tubuhnya.

"..." Pemuda itu masih menggenggam erat sambil mencium khidmat telapak mungil di depannya.

"–Bajingan egois." Tubuh keduanya bergetar. Menangisi keputusan bodoh nan egois yang telah mereka buat dan mereka terima ini.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N:** *sembunyi di balik bang TOP* Haduh apa sih yang saya ketik ini :") maafin ya bikin baper, saya gak mau baper sendirian soalnya hahaha. Dan sebenernya saya bukan fans BigBang a.k.a V.I.P, tapi judul lagunya amat sangat menggoda buat di dengerin. Lagunya enak, bener-bener kerasa galaunya. Dan setelah saya lihat terjemahan lirik juga nonton MVnya–

–FIX! Ini lagu kampret abisss :")

Siapa juga yang gak bakal misuh-misuh liat abang-abang ganteng lagi _lovey-dovey_ -an sama cewek, bilang suka, gak mau di tinggal tapi gak pengen saling jatuh cinta, takut terluka. Lhaaa, itu aja udah bikin terluka abaaang :"""

Kampret banget lah pokoknya abang-abang ganteng ini *digebukin V.I.P*

Saya maunya bikin lanjutannya, tapi entahlah. Saya masih menikmati kegalauan lagu ini hehehe. Lagian boleh kali saya ngegantungin cerita ini, masak saya mulu yang digantungin :""" *lha curhat*. Sudahlah. Oke bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sini. Di sisiku.

 **.**

 **I Want You To Stay [Prequel] © aidaverdyky**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drama-Hurt/Comfort-Romance**

 **Main Character: Sasuke U., Sakura H.**

 **Other Character: Mikoto U.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: FlashFiction, AU, OOC, typo(s) ect.**

 **Inspired by: BigBang – Let's Not Fall In Love [Song & MV]**

 **.**

Tidur nyaman Sasuke terusik oleh suara berisik dari lantai satu rumahnya. Dengan malas dan sambil mengucek matanya, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu turun demi memastikan siapakah pengganggu Minggu paginya –yang ngomong-ngomong sudah lewat karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Dan ternyata sang ibu dan tetangga berambut merah mudanya lah dua sosok pengganggu itu. Keduanya tampak sibuk mengadoni roti di dapur.

"Oh kau sudah bangun Sasuke. Duduklah, akan ibu siapkan sarapan untukmu." Sang ibu menghampiri Sasuke lalu membimbingnya menuju meja makan, karena pemuda itu masih tampak mengantuk –siapa juga yang tidak mengantuk bila harus begadang mengerjakan tugas kuliah hingga pukul dua dini hari. Saat sang putra tengah sibuk dengan roti lapisnya, Mikoto kembali menuju dapur untuk mengurusi adonan roti sambil bercakap dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , cobalah roti ini." Sepuluh menit setelah menandaskan sarapannya, Sasuke mendapati Sakura berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah roti yang tampak seperti melon pan.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Karena itu cobalah ini." Sakura tersenyum dan semakin menyodorkan roti itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke menerimanya.

Satu gigit. Rasanya lumayan, tak terlalu manis cenderung gurih.

Gigitan kedua. Eh!? Apa itu? Oh ternyata itu adalah roti isi tomat, buah kesukaan sasuke. Mata Sasuke berbinar menemukan potongan tomat yang sedikit layu karena proses pemanggangan di dalam roti itu.

"Enak bukan?." Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang makan dengan lahap. Bukankah dia baru saja sarapan?.

"Hn." Singkat. Tetapi, Sakura tahu ada banyak ucapan dibalik dua konsonan andalan Sasuke itu. Salah satunya ungkapan terima kasih yang selalu disembunyikan sang pemuda.

Sakura berbalik kembali ke dapur lalu tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Mikoto tanda roti buatan mereka berhasil. Di dapur ada beberapa jenis roti, mulai yang manis –kesuakaan Itachi– hingga roti-roti gurih seperti yang tengah dilahap Sasuke. Roti-roti itu akan dijadikan bahan jualan kelas Sakura pada acara bazaar sekolah minggu depan. Mengingat sang ibu yang payah dalam memasak, Sakura meminta bantuan Bibi Mikoto yang dengan sangat senang hati membantu Sakura membuat beberapa contoh kue untuk diuji coba kepada teman-temannya di kelas –yang di dahului oleh Sasuke– dan akan kembali mereka buat hari Kamis depan.

Puas dengan bercengkrama dengan rotinya, Sasuke bangkit menuju dapur. Berniat mengambil minuman, pemuda itu justru terdiam di ambang pintu dapur menatap dua wanita berbeda generasi itu. Senyum tipis nan samar tersemat di bibirnya kala mendengar tawa renyah gadis berambut merah muda yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

…

Pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura yang dimulai saat Sakura menjadi tetangga sebelahnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Pada awalnya Sasuke merasa gadis itu akan sama dengan gadis-gadis lain di sekitarnya, berisik dan mengganggunya kemanapun. Tetapi, Sakura berbeda. Gadis itu memang berisik, tetapi dia tahu kapan harus menutup mulutnya dan menikmati saja permainan basketnya bersama Sasuke. Sakura memang senang mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun, tetapi itu hanya bila Sasuke mengijinkannya. Dan Sakura hampir selalu paham maksud dibalik "Hn." andalan Sasuke –meskipun masih kalah dari Naruto yang notabene sahabat sekaligus rival sejak kecil Sasuke.

Seperti Sakura yang bisa dengan cepat memahami Sasuke, pemuda itu pun bisa mengerti keinginan Sakura. Dia akan mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan ketika Sasori, sang sepupu yang sudah dianggap kakak sendiri oleh Sakura, harus keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Atau mengajaknya bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumah mereka saat gadis itu bersedih akibat kemarian siput peliharaannya. Sasuke juga akan memaksa menjadi guru les dadakan Sakura untuk ujian kenaikan kelas, karena tahu nilai Sakura sempat menurun, entah dari mana dia tahu. Sasuke hanya selalu tahu tentang Sakura _nya_.

Sakura _nya_!? Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi miliknya? Entahlah. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama tak mengerti. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa dimana mereka berdua merasa bahagia.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Haaaai, saya kembali. ada yang kangen gak? enggak ya? yaudah saya pulang lagi *gondok* hehe, gak ding. Saya berniat untuk ngelanjutin fiction ini. Tapi karena masih belum tahu mau di bawa kemana *lalu nyanyi* *abaikan* saya milih buat bikin prequelnya -yang amat sangat gaje ini- dulu aja hehe. Dan masih pendek ya? Haha saya emang gak ahli bikin yang panjang-panjang *apanya?* *konfliknya brooo*. Okedeh silahkan di tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Sampai jumpa lagi. Byeee~


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sini. Di sisiku.

 **.**

 **I Want You To Stay [1** **st** **Sequel] © aidaverdyky**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drama-Hurt/Comfort-Romance**

 **Main Character: Sasuke U., Sakura H., Gaara S.**

 **Other Character: Naruto U., Sai, Ino Y.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) ect.**

 **Inspired by: BigBang – Let's Not Fall In Love [Song & MV]**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan gusar di taman Konoha University, kampus yang sudah dijadikan tempat melanjutkan pendidikannya satu tahun ini. Gadis itu teringat saat Gaara, _senpai_ nya di klub Fotografi menyatakan perasaan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, bukan hal itu yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya, melainkan pemuda lain yang entah sejak kapan telah bercokol apik di hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu takkan segusar ini bila Sasuke tak ada hati, pikiran dan sisinya selama bertahun-tahun. Sakura takkan sebingung ini untuk menolak atau menerima Gaara bila Sasuke memberinya kepastian. Namun, seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke terus menggantungkan perasaannya. Tak ada kejelasan. Membuat segalanya menjadi abu-abu. Dan Sakura tersiksa oleh hal itu.

Jika boleh jujur, Sakura hampir tak ada perasaan apapun pada sang senpai. Dia hanya sedikit mengagumi bakat memotret Gaara. Segala yang ada pada Sasuke jauh lebih dari apa yang bisa Gaara lakukan dan berikan padanya. Sasuke mengerti Sakura dengan baik.

Tetapi, benarkah itu?.

Benarkah Sasuke memahami Sakura dengan baik?.

Jika memang iya, mengapa pemuda itu terus menggantungkan hubungannya dengan Sakura?.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke- _kun_?."

…

Sasuke bukannya tak mendengar berita Gaara yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Pemuda itu tahu berkat mulut berisik nan ember Ino, kekasih dari Sai, sepupu Sasuke yang bermuka pucat –lebih pucat dari Sasuke. Sang pemuda pun sama gusarnya dengan gadis yang mendapatkan ungkapan perasaan dari Gaara itu. Sasuke hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Dan dia lebih memilih melanjutkan skripsinya yang harus segera di revisi. Mencoba mencari alasan untuk menyibukkan diri lebih tepatnya.

Tingkah Sasuke yang kelewat santai –setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat– membuat Naruto gemas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyambangi fakultas teknik tempat Sasuke belajar demi mengomeli pemuda itu.

"Hei, _Teme_. Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini?." Naruto mencak mencak di hadapan Sasuke yang memandangnya datar.

"Hn?."

"Memangnya kenapa katamu? Bocah berambut merah itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura- _chan_. SAKURA- _CHAN_." Rambut pirang jabrik itu ditarik frustasi oleh sang pemilik.

"Hn?."

"Lalu? Oh, astaga. Kemana otak jeniusmu itu, _Teme_? Bagaimana kalau Sakura- _chan_ menerimanya?." Sasuke menoleh, meneguk ludahnya dengan samar ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku harus mengerjakan skripsiku, _Dobe_." Dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang misuh-musih di belakang Sasuke. Skripsi itu hanya alasan Sasuke untuk menghindari Naruto, juga Sai dan Ino yang terus mendesakknya tentang Sakura. Padahal Sasuke hanya tak ingin melukai Sakura. Sasuke khawatir apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya dan para mantan kekasihnya terjadi juga pada dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke tak ingin melukai Sakura.

Tak sadar bila kini dia telah menyiksa batin Sakura.

…

Sakura nampak murung. Sasuke tahu itu. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura bermain basket dengannya. Permainan berakhir dengan kemenangan telak Sasuke dan napas terengah dari keduanya. Mereka terdiam. Menikmati hembusan pelan angin sore dan keributan di hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

Jengah dengan keheningan yang tak nyaman itu, Sakura buka Suara.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?." Sasuke tertegun. Pertanyaan itu selalu diucapkan Sakura lewat tatap matanya. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengarnya langsung dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"…"

"…" Sakura menunggu dalam diam.

"Aku–." Sakura masih menunggu. "–Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku." Bosan. Gadis itu bosan dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa kau serius saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku?."

"Ya. Tentu saja aku serius." Jawabnya cepat. Hilang sudah kebiasaan irit kata miliknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengizinkan kita untuk saling jatuh cinta?." Sasuke tercekat, Sakura terkejut. Mereka sama-sama tak menyangkan pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka." Sasuke memandang Sakura. Menatap dalam bola mata berwarna emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu. "Hentikan pembicaraan ini Sakura. Aku lelah." Sasuke memutus tatapan mereka.

'Aku lebih lelah lagi, Sasuke- _kun_.'

"Mari kita pulang" Sakura berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari lapangan mendahului Sasuke. Tak membiarkan pemuda itu menyaksikan air matanya yang sudah meleleh. Sasuke bukannya tak sadar, pemuda itu mengerti benar apa yang ada dalam diri gadis itu. Dia justru tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jelas sekali dia menyayangi gadis itu dan menginginkan Sakura terus berada di sisinya. Tetapi, entah mengapa dia tak ingin kedekatan yang berlebihan akan menyakiti Sakura. Dadanya Sasuke sesak, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Emosi atas dirinya sendiri.

…

Di kamar bernuansa soft pink itu kini terdengar isakan pelan seorang gadis. Sang pemilik kamar, Sakura, menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam bantal, menahan isakan yang lebih keras untuk keluar. Gadis itu menangis. Menangisi keegoisan Sasuke, pun kebodohan dirinya untuk terus mengikuti kemauan Sasuke yang melukai mereka berdua. Sakura mengerti, bukan hanya dia yang terluka, tatapan Sasuke saat dia menanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka selalu memancarkan kepedihan. Dan Sakura benci melihat Sasuke terluka.

Dia lebih dari menyukai pemuda itu.

Sakura telah jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh terlalu dalam. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya dan tak mungkin lagi untuk merangkak keluar.

 _Drrtt drrtt_

Ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan nama 'Gaara- _senpai_ ' sebagai penelpon. Sakura menyeka air matanya. Ragu untuk mengangkatnya, hingga akhirnya panggilan itu terputus karena terlalu lama tak di terima. Sakura berusaha menghentikan air matanya dan menetralisir suaranya yang parau saat ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Gagal. Air matanya tak mau berhenti dan suaranya benar-benar serak. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa dia harus sampai seperti ini. Kenapa dia harus terus tersakiti begini. Tak bolehkah dia mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Sekalipun itu bukan Sasuke.

 _Damn_! Gadis itu merutuki pikirannya sendiri. Apakah barusan dia menyerah pada Sasuke? Sakura terus terisak memikirkan Sasuke. Perasaannya remuk mengingat keegoisan pemuda itu.

Tangis Sakura benar-benar pecah saat Gaara menelponnya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pada akhirnya gadis itu tak peduli dengan tangisan dan suaranya. Dia memilih untuk memantapkan hatinya dan menerima panggilan dari Gaara.

"Halo."

…

Sasuke terduduk lemas di dalam kelas mengingat kejadian saat dia baru sampai di pelataran kampus. Pemuda itu melihat Sakura yang turun dari motor sport Gaara, keduanya tersenyum –hal yang langka bagi Gaara yang lebih dingin dibanding Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke menyaksikan Gaara menyelipkan rambut Sakura ke telinga gadis itu. Sasuke naik pitam, tetapi dia lebih terkejut dengan Sakura yang justru merona dan tampak menikmatinya. Sasuke lemas seketika di atas motornya.

Mencoba mengalihkan fokus pada materi di dalam kelas, tetapi bayangan kejadian itu terus terputar di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Sasuke frustasi, apalagi saat dilihatnya Naruto, Sai dan Ino yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya di jam makan siang.

BUGH

Sasuke tersungkur akibat pukulan Naruto. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh emosi. Kecewa, marah, sedih dan entah apalagi. Sai dan Ino tak mencoba melerai keduanya, mereka pun sama kesalnya dengan Sasuke. Karena apa? Tentu saja berita Sakura telah menerima Gaara.

"KAU ITU BODOH YA!?." Naruto berapi-api "BISA-BISANYA KAU MELEPASKAN SAKURA KEPADA GAARA." Dia bahkan lupa menambahkan suffix – _chan_ di belakang nama Sakura. Tak peduli dengan penonton yang mengerubungi mereka, Naruto terus menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga menatap Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"Aku bahkan sudah merelakan Sakura untukmu. Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya." Suara cempreng Naruto melirih "KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, SIALAN!." Lalu kembali meninggi.

SRET BRUK

Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke berhasil mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya tepat saat sang _Dobe_ mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak kembali meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_." Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melemparkan sumpah serapah kepada Sasuke.

…

Di depan pagar rumah Sakura, Sasuke tangah mematung. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan masuk dan menyatakan perihal hubungan Sakura dan Gaara. Belum sempat Sasuke memencet bel. Gadis yang dicarinya telah keluar membawa kantong sampah.

Sakura tertegun, Sasuke membeku. Selama beberapa detik mereka menikmati tatapan masing-masing sosok di hadapan mereka, hingga Sakura teringat dengan kantong sampahnya.

"Ada apa?." Tanyanya lembut seperti biasa, tetapi Sasuke tahu ada yang berbeda dari nada suaranya. Seperti ada yang ditahan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara." To the point. Sasuke benci basa-basi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi tertarik dengan hubungan seseorang Sasuke- _kun_?." Sasuke tercekat, paham dengan maksut tersirat Sakura.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tetap berada di sisiku?."

"Sasuke-kun–." Sakura menatap Sasuke tepat di bola mata hitamnya pertanda serius "–Bukankah kau sendiri yang melarang kita untuk saling berjanji?." Sakura menghela napas sejenak, sementara Sasuke terbelalak.

"Jadi aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berjanji ada di sisimu lagi." Dan sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu. Sasuke terduduk lemas di depan pagar kediaman Sakura yang bahkan tak dibuka oleh sang gadis. Sasuke menangis, pun Sakura yang tengah memeluk lutunya di balik pintu.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf." Gumam keduanya bersamaan dari tempat yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Fix ceritanya saya lanjutin. Saya gak tega sama Sakura. Sudah cukup dia di-PHP-in di serial Naruto, di cerita saya gak usah. Karena di-PHP-in dan digantung itu gak enak *curhat again*. Untuk kelanjutannya lagi saya masih mikir sih. Masalahnya saya ngetik juga tergantung mood, jadi ya gitu deh hehe.

Oh ya, setelah untuk entah keberapa kalinya nonton MV BigBang – Let's Not Fall In Love –demi kelancaran fiction ini–, saya baru ngeh tatapan mata abang-abangnya di penghujung video itu. keliatan kasian banget. Apalagi tatapan bang TOP pas di bioskop. Gak kuaaaaat :"""

Saya jadi ngerasa kalo yang tersiksa bukan cuma si cewek, tapi juga abang-abang ganteng itu. Makanya di chapter ini saya mau nunjukkin Sasuke yang bingung sama dirinya sendiri dan ngerasa sakit hati juga.

Yasudahlahyaaa. Pokoknya nikmati sajalah, oke? Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sini. Di sisiku.

 **.**

 **I Want You To Stay [2** **nd** **Sequel] © aidaverdyky**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drama-Hurt/Comfort-Romance**

 **Main Character: Sasuke U., Sakura H., Gaara S.**

 **Other Character: Naruto U., Sai, Ino Y., Uchiha Family**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s) ect.**

 **Inspired by: BigBang – Let's Not Fall In Love [Song & MV]**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju lapangan basket penuh kenangannya bersama sakura. Mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di ujung lapangan, Sasuke mulai bermain. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bermain sendirian hingga kelelahan. Sasuke bahkan tak memedulikan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Badannya telah basah oleh keringat dan air hujan.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendongak. Dia teringat, saat itu juga hujan. Saat di mana Sakura mempertanyakan hubungan mereka untuk pertama kalinya –meskipun hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Dan dengan egoisnya Sasuke meminta gadis itu untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya, menolak memberikan janji untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka, namun meminta Sakura tetap tinggal di sisinya.

"Dia benar. Aku memang bajingan egois." Sasuke tersenyum getir. Keinginannya untuk tidak melukai Sakura justru melukai keduanya dengan lebih dalam lagi. Pemuda itu terduduk, menekuk lututnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Bayangan pertengkaran kakaknya dengan Konan, kekasih Itachi, di telepon. Ingatannya tentang Itachi dan Konan yang saling bentak saat Konan berkunjung kerumahnya. Dan kenangan saat Itachi menangis mendengar tangisan Konan saat meminta putus di telepon menghantui Sasuke.

Dia tak mau Sakura menangis. Dia tak ingin gadis merah mudanya bersedih. Dan dia tak rela Sakuranya terluka. Dia ingin Sakuranya terus tersenyum, tertawa dan bahagia di sisinya hingga dia tak sadar ada hal lain yang lebih diinginkan Sakura. Kepastian darinya.

Kepastian apakah Sasuke benar-benar untuknya.

Sakura bukan gadis lemah, tetapi tetap saja dia hanya seorang gadis yang butuh kejelasan dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu tak ingin lagi diombang-ambingkan. Gadis itu ingin keluar dari dunia yang abu-abu. Dunia dengan kebahagiaan semu yang selama ini di tawarkan Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke sadar. Dia sudah mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. Dia melarang Sakura untuk jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi hatinya sendiri telah terpaut dengan Sakura. Sudah sejak lama. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar seiring dingin yang semakin menusuk dan tangis yang tak mampu lagi dibendung.

Masih adakah kesempatan untuknya?.

…

Beberapa hari Sasuke tampak seperti zombie. Berjalan dengan gontai sambil menebarkan aura gelap ke sekitarnya. Dan jangan lupa tatapan membunuh yang selalu diberikan pada siapapun yang –dianggap– mengganggunya. Sebagian besar segera menyingkir mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tampak mengerikan, sekaligus menyedihkan. Tetapi tidak dengan tiga orang ini.

Naruto, Sai dan Ino duduk dengan santai bersama Sasuke di kantin kampus. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun _deathglare_ yang diberikannya, mereka bertiga tetap makan dengan santai di satu meja dengannya. Makanan mereka bertiga telah tandas, sementara piring Sasuke masih lebih dari setengah penuh. Sai dan Ino pamit terlebih dahulu. Dan entah dengan kesengajaan macam apa, Sai menggandeng tangan kekasihnya di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah patah hati.

Sasuke menggeram. Naruto yang tahu apa yang mengganggu sahabatnya sejak kecil ini pun menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Sasuke menoleh, mengira bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu hendak menyemangatinya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, _Teme_." Bisiknya pelan lalu bergegas melarikan diri sebelum sepasang sumpit di tangan kanan Sasuke menancap di kepalanya. Benar-benar kebodohan mengira si _Dobe_ itu hendak memberinya petuah.

Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Semua ini adalah salah Sasuke yang tak bisa memberi kejelasan karena alasan-alasan yang belum tentu semenakutkan yang dia bayangkan. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas kasar mengingat semua itu.

…

Bukan hanya tiga orang itu yang menyadari perubahan Sasuke. Keluarga Sasuke jelas merasakannya lebih baik dari siapapun. Sang ibu dan ayah yang saling senggol sambil melirik Itachi yang hanya mampu mengendikkan bahunya. Sebagai ibu yang baik, Mikoto mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya yang memerah lalu kembali menunduk tanpa menjawab. Kembali mengobrol dengan piring makan malamnya yang masih berisi setengah nasi goreng tomat.

Mikoto kembali mencoba memancing Sasuke untuk bicara–

"Oh ya. Kenapa Sakura jarang kemari ya?."

–Sayangnya pancingan yang dibunakannya salah total.

Sasuke mendengus lalu melirik tajam ibunya. Hendak memberikan deathglare, tetapi Sasuke khawatir dikutuk, akhirnya dia memilih meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Tiga orang yang tersisa kini saling tatap. Itachi yang nampaknya paling paham pamit untuk menengok keadaan adik tersayangnya itu.

CKLEK

"Hei _Ototou_ , aku ada masalah dengan Sakura ya?." Sasuke mendengus lalu melempar deathglare pada Itachi yang masih berdiri dia pintu kamarnya.

Itachi terkikik saat mengetahui tebakannya benar. Berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di tempat tidur Sasuke, pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu memandang Sasuke yang bersandar pada kursi di depan meja belajarnya, memunggungi sang kakak. dengan pelan Itachi mencoba bertanya masalah Sasuke. Tak ada paksaan, karena dia tahu adiknya bukan tipe yang akan buka mulut jika di paksa.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga dan menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari dia dan Sakura yang dulu bahagia, hingga gadis itu mempertanyakan hubungan mereka dan Sakura yang sepertinya telah menerima pernyataan Gaara. Itachi mengangguk-angguk saat mendengarkan kisah adiknya. Saat dia bertanya alasan Sasuke tak ingin jatuh cinta dengan Sakura, Itachi tertegun.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya." Itachi tersenyum, paham maksud dari Sasuke "Aku juga tak ingin kami bertengkar seperti kau dan Konan- _ne_ –." Pemuda yang hobi menguncir rambutnya itu terkejut "–Aku tak ingin Sakura menangis karena aku membentaknya lalu meminta putus–." Itachi tersenyum kecut, semua itu pertengkarannya dengan Konan yang pernah disaksikan Sasuke.

"Aku merasa semuanya sudah cukup. Kami sudah bahagia seperti itu." sasuke menunduk, tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesak di dadanya. Benarkah semua itu cukup? Sasuke sendiri tak tahu.

Itachi mengacak lembut rambut hitam Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendongak. Dia menemukan sang kakak tengah tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengingat pertengkaranku denagn Konan-chan? Apa kau tidak ingat saat aku dan Konan membuat kue bersama untuk ulang tahun Otou-san? Apa kau lupa wajah bahagia kami saat kita bertiga pergi ke taman hiburan?." Sasuke tertegun. Dia benar-benar melupakan semua itu.

"Pertengkaran seperti itu hal biasa asal kau bisa mengendalikan situasinya kembali. Kami justru semakin dekat setelah beberapa pertengkaran. Kau kira Konan benar-benar memutuskanku? Kau kira aku mau saja berpisah dengannya?." Senyum Itachi semakin terkembang kala menyaksikan ekspresi paham sang adik.

"Kau jangan hanya fokus memikirkan cara agar dia tidak terluka. Pikirkan juga cara agar dia semakin bahagia." Sasuke tersentak. Dia sadar, dia telah melupakan hal yang penting. Bagaimana membahagiakan Sakura.

"Tapi dia sudah bersama orang lain." Sasuke menunduk mengingat kedekatan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Kalau dari ceritamu tadi, bukankah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu? Apa menurutmu dia akan begitu mudahnya berpaling?." Itaci tersenyum menatap binar mata adiknya. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu, baginya sudah cukup ocehannya kepada Sasuke.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi kembali berujar "Perjuangkan apa yang menurutmu pantas. Kau tak akan tahu hasil seperti apa yang bisa kau dapatkan."

BLAM

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih _Baka-Aniki_."

…

Di depan kawasan Fakultas Art and Design tempat Sakura dan Gaara menimba ilmu sasuke berdiri menanti sang gadis merah muda. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan dilihatnya gadis yang dicarinya yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut merah, Gaara. Dengan tergesa Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menghadang mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara Sakura." Sakura terdiam, Gaara nampak tak peduli. Dan Sasuke lebih tak peduli lagi dengan kehadiran Gaara.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu terluka dengan keegoisanku selama ini. Maaf karena tak bisa bersikap tegas padamu dan diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa membahagiakanmu dengan lebih baik." Sakura tercekat, bukan hanya akrena perkataan panjang Sasuke yang tulus. Gadis itu ingin menangis rasanya menyaksikan Sasuke yang kacau, wajah yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, lingkar hitam yang hampir mengalahkan milik Gaara dan mata merah seolah tak tidur dua hari. Atau mungkin memang benar?

"Aku–." Sakura tak mampu berkata dan Sasuke tak membiarkannya. Ini belum selesai. Perkataannya yang lebih penting belum terucap. Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari lentik Sakura.

"Sakura. Aku memang bajingan egois. Aku yang memintamu untuk tidak jatuh cinta, tetapi aku sendiri sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Maaf, tapi maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?. Kali ini aku akan berjuang dengan sungguh-sunggu untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku berjanji. Aku akan memberikan janjiku untukmu." Sakura menangis. Kata-kata itulah yang telah ditunggunya selama ini. Dia ingin sekali mengangguk, tetapi gadis itu teringat dengan Gaara.

Sakura menoleh, menemukan Gaara tengah tersenyum kecut. Sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi sambil menyelipkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana –khas Gaara sekali. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Gaara dalam hati lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap dengan air mata meleleh di pipinya. Air mata bahagia.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Dan Sakura membalasnya tak kalah erat. Mereka saling menyalurkan kata terima kasih yang tak lagi mampu terucap.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yosh! Selesai! Akhirnya selesai juga fiction ini :')

Maaf ya untuk adegan pernyataan cinta yang gagal. Saya gak bisa bikin adegan penuh cinta yang penuh dengan perasaan, maklum jomblo hehe. dan untuk ke'grusa-grusu'an menjelang akhir fiction ini, saya juga minta maaf. Ide saya mentok di sana :"

Dan karena fiction dibikin dengan persepsi cewek, saya minta maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan jalan pikiran dan logika para cowok ya. Tolong jangan gebuki saya :"""

Oh ya, buat **yencherry** : maaf ya kalo endingnya gak sesuai bayangan, gimanapun aku gak bisa memisahkan Sasu-Saku (yeah, meskipun aku juga suka bayangin craik pairing wkwk). semoga suka aja sih hehe.

Yasudah, terima kasih buat yang sudah betah ngebacanya *bow*

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi sore itu. Sakura bersandar pada bahu Sasuke dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Mereka melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka, bermain basket berdua.

"Jadi kau dan Gaara tidak pernah berpacaran?." Sakua menggeleng sambil memainkan jemari Sasuke yang terselip di antar jari-jari lentiknya.

"Aku menolaknya. Meskipun aku ingin menerimanya, pada akhirnya aku menolaknya." Sasuke memusatkan pendengarannya pada perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi dia mendesak. Memintaku memberinya kesempatan untuk mengubah hatiku sambil mengamati reaksimu–." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, membawa Sakura ke hadapannya "–Jika kau tak bergeming juga, dia memintaku mencoba berpaling padanya. Tetapi bagaimanapun tak pedulinya kau padaku. Hatiku masih untukmu. Hingga akhirnya Gaara menyerah saat melihatmu begitu kacau tanpaku."

'Sebegitu dalamnya kah kau mencintaiku Sakura?.' Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Sejenak mereka menikmati aroma tubuh sosok di pelukan mereka hingga Sakura yang pertama melepaskan pelukan itu. Menyelami iris mata masing-masing.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura tersenyum, begitu pun Sasuke.

CUP

Sasuke mengecup lembut pipi gembil Sakura yang kini bersemu lalu berbisik penuh ketulusan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

 **.**

 **END! FIX!**

 **.**

 **A/N** : FIX! Bener-bener fix selesai. Saya gak kuat menahan godaan untuk bikin adegan _lovey-dovey_ mereka hehe. Dan yeah, sepertinya saya emang lebih ahli buat bikin cerita pendek kek epilog di atas dan chapter pertama fiction ini daripada cerita panjang –apalagi berchapter– hehe. Saya juga harus banyak berlatih biar bisa bikin cerita yang lebih baik lagi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang mau baca fiction ini sampai terakhir

Makasih buat **flavescens** , **pinguin** , **jamurlumutan462** , **kakikuda** , **bougenville** , **desypramitha26** , sama **yencherry** buat reviewnya

Juga **RanCherry** , **echaNm** , **Nakashima Rie** , **kakikuda** , sama **desypramitha26** yang mau nge-follow cerita ini

Dan **echaNM** , **RanCherry** , **Harika-Chan ELF** , **bougenville** , sama **desypramitha26** yang nge-fav cerita saya

Makasih makasih makasih, kalian semua penyemangatku :""" *bow*

Sampai jumpa di fiction-fiction saya yang lainnya. Bye byeee~


End file.
